familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kiowa County, Kansas
Kiowa County (standard abbreviation: KW) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 2,553. The largest city and county seat is Greensburg. Kiowa County should not be confused with the city of Kiowa, which is located in Barber County. History Greensburg, Kansas was devastated by an EF5 tornado on May 4, 2007 during the May 2007 tornado outbreak. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Kiowa County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.97%) is land and (or 0.03%) is water. Kiowa County has a large number of iron-rich meteorites in its soil due to the Brenham meteor fall over 10 thousand years ago. Adjacent counties * Edwards County (north) * Pratt County (east) * Barber County (southeast) * Comanche County (south) * Clark County (southwest) * Ford County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,278 people, 1,365 households, and 924 families residing in the county. The population density was 4 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 1,643 housing units at an average density of 2 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.19% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 0.61% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.98% from other races, and 0.73% from two or more races. 2.04% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,365 households out of which 27.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.60% were married couples living together, 5.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.30% were non-families. 30.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.32 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 21.80% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 21.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,576, and the median income for a family was $40,950. Males had a median income of $29,063 versus $20,764 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,207. About 7.40% of families and 10.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.50% of those under age 18 and 8.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2010 estimate): * Greensburg, 777 (county seat) * Haviland, 701 * Mullinville, 255 Unincorporated towns * Belvidere * Wellsford Townships Kiowa County has only one township, and none of the cities within the county are considered governmentally independent; all figures for the township include those of the cities. } |} Education Map of Kiowa County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Greensburg USD 422 * Mullinville USD 424 * Haviland USD 474 Colleges * Barclay College, Haviland See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Kiowa County ;General county information * Blue Skyways ;County level data * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Local history and genealogy * Kiowa County GenWeb * Kiowa County from American History and Genealogy Project (AHGP) ;Maps * Kiowa County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Kiowa County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867